The PowerPuff Kids meet Kids Next Door
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuffs meet kids who are secret agents. Once they get to know them, Mojo Jojo has met their enemies who are evil counterparts of them. Can The PowerPuffs and their new friends stop their foes?


**Hello everyone. Here is the next story. In this story The PowerPuffs meet characters from the show Codename: Kids Next Door. Enjoy it.**

* * *

The PowerPuff Kids meet Kids Next Door

One day the girls and the boys thought of what activities they should do.

"The city is peaceful today," Burnner replied.

"Yeah, do you guys wanna go to the park and play?" Binky asked.

"Sure we'll play tag," said Booster.

The girls and the boys went to the park; while they were playing they accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh we're sorry are you okay?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, it's okay," the kid said.

The kid they bumped into was a girl with long black hair, a long green sleeved shirt, black pants, and black and white shoes, she smiled at the girls and boys.

"I'm Kuki but my friends call me Number 3," the kid introduced herself.

"Can we meet your friends?" Baxter asked.

"Sure follow me," Number 3 said.

The girls and the boys followed Number 3 to a tree house, it had numbers on each red door, they entered in the tree house in a room with a T.V. there were four kids sitting on the couch.

"Hi guys I have some friends for you to meet," said Number 3.

The four kids turned around, one kids was an African American girl with black hair in a braided ponytail, a red hat, a blue shirt, with white stripes, and white shoes, the other kid was a boy with a airplane helmet, a light blue shirt, brown pants, and black and white shoes, the other boy had blond hair, an orange sweater with a hood, blue pants, and white shoes, the last kid was a boy with sunglasses, a red sweater, grey pants, and brown shoes.

"Who are they?" the blond boy asked.

"I didn't ask them," said Number 3.

"We're the PowerPuff Girls," said Buttercup.

"And the PowerPuff Boys," said Boomy.

"I'm Abby but call me Number 5," the African American girl said.

"I'm Hoagie Jr. but call me Number 2," the chubby kid introduced himself.

"I'm Wallabee but just call me Number 4," said the blond boy.

"I'm Nigel but you can call me Number 1," the kid with sunglasses replied.

"We are the Kids Next Door!" all five children said.

"We're superheroes," said Bubbles.

"We have super powers," Beauster explained.

"We fight crime too," Beauty replied.

"We're crime fighters too," Number 5 explained.

"But we're not superheroes," Number 4 added.

"We fight evil adults," Number 3 said.

"And sometimes teenagers," Number 2 explained.

"We fight monsters, ugly bad guys, and robbers," Buster said.

"You guys like your Parents right?" Banners asked.

"Yes we do, they're not evil like the rest of the adults," Number 1 explained.

"Did you say you fight teenagers too?" Bam-bam asked.

"Sometimes," Number 1 asked.

"We have babysitters they love kids one them is a crime fighter but not a superhero," Bamby replied.

"Oh they must be on the good side," said Number 1.

"I say we let them be on the team," Number 3 suggested.

"I agree," said Number 2.

"They are kind of cute," Number 4 said.

"What do you say Number 1?" Number 5 asked.

"How old are you?" Number 1 asked,.

"We're 5," the kids answered.

"Sure you can be on the team," Number 1 told them.

"Thanks Number 1," Blaster said.

"You're welcome," said Number 1.

"We promise we'll use our super powers when it's an emergency," Bliss replied.

"Are there a lot of villains you get to fight?" Benster asked.

"Yep I like to give them a challenge," Number 4 stated.

"So do we, we fight a lot of villains too," Bloomy added.

"Do you have fun in the tree house?" Bridger asked.

"Yeah we do anything we want," Number 3 explained.

"So do we it's great to have fun," Bridget replied.

"You guys are cool," Beatie complimented.

"Thanks so are you, and you're cute too," Number 2 added.

"thanks Number 2," said Benny,

"what are your names?" Number 5 asked.

"I'm Burnner Brown," said Burnner.

"I'm Binky Lenton," said Binky.

"I'm Booster Rotium," said Booster.

"I'm Blossom Utonium," said Blossom.

"I'm Baxter Rotium," said Baxter.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium," said Buttercup.

"I'm Boomy Rotium," said Boomy.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium," said Bubbles.

"I'm Beauster Rotium," said Beauster.

"I'm Beauty Utonium," said Beauty.

"I'm Buster Rotium," said Buster.

"I'm Banners Utonium," said Banners.

"I'm Bam-bam Rotium," said Bam-bam.

"I'm Bamby Utonium," said Bamby.

"I'm Blaster Rotium," said Blaster.

"I'm Bliss Utonium," said Bliss.

"I'm Benster Rotium," said Benster.

"I'm Bloomy Utonium," said Bloomy.

"I'm Bridger Rotium," said Bridger.

"I'm Bridget Utonium," said Bridget.

"I'm Beatie Rotium," said Beatie.

"And I'm Benny Utonium," said Benny.

"Those all start with the letter B," Number 3 commented.

"Duh of course they do," Number 4 retorted.

"Hey Burnner Binky do you guys wanna hang out in my room?" Number 5 asked.

"Sure," Burnner and Binky both said.

Burnner and Binky followed Number 5 to her room.

"Do you tough kids wanna wrestle me?" Number 4 asked.

"Yeah!" the Tough Puffs all said. The tough Puffs followed Number 4.

"Want me to show you leaders around?" Number 1 asked.

"Yes," the smart Puffs all said. The smart Puffs followed Number 1.

"Do you guys wanna play with me and my dolls?" Number 3 asked the sweet Puffs.

"Sure," the sweet Puffs all said. The sweet Puffs followed Number 3 to her room.

"Do you guys wanna built some inventions?" Number 2 asked Beatie and Benny.

"Yeah," said Beatie and Benny both said. Beatie and Benny followed Number 2 to his room.

The PowerPuffs have never met anyone who were secret agents especially if they were children. This was gonna be a fun time for them, they just know it.

* * *

Burnner and Binky were watching Number 5 do some back flips and using cool gadgets.

"Cool gadgets Number 5," Burnner complimented.

"Our babysitter can do back flips too, but she's on vacation with her family," Binky said.

"You're babysitter must be a strong crime fighter, and thanks for saying I'm good at gadgets," Number five replied.

In Number 4's room the was wrestling Baxter.

"You're tough Baxter," Number 4 complimented.

"Thanks you are too Number 4," said Baxter.

"Thanks, who wants to wrestle me next?" Number 4 asked.

"I will Number 4," Buttercup volunteered, "come and face me babe," Number 4 challenged.

Buttercup and Number 4 went head to head and started tackling each other.

"I'll wrestle after Buttercup," Buster volunteered.

"Then I'll go after you," Banners added.

"Then me," Benster replied.

"I'm fine going last," Bloomy said. Number 1 was showing the smart Puffs around in the tree house.

"This is where we keep the hamsters," Number 1 said.

"What are the hamsters for?" Booster asked.

"They're our power to help us fight," Number 1 explained.

"So this computer tells you what your job is?" Blossom wondered.

"Yes and so does that alert sign," Number 1 answered.

"When we need to fight crime we each have a hotline ours is blue," Beauster explained.

"And ours is red, the mayor calls us when there is trouble," Beauty added,"will you guys ever use your super powers?" Number 1 asked.

"Sure we will," said Blaster.

"Let me guess you want to see what they are right?" Bliss asked.

"Yes we do we all want to see what they are," Number 1 replied.

Number 3's room was filled with toys the sweet Puffs were all surprised.

"Wow you've got a lot of stuff," Boomy said in amazement.

"You have more than us," Bubbles added.

"We have some beds at both of our houses, is you be bouncy?" Bam-bam asked.

"Yeah we can jump on it before we play," Number 3 said.

"Oh goodie," Bamby said happily.

Number 3, and the sweet Puffs were jumping on Number 3's bed.

"Wee this is fun!" Bridger said excitedly.

"Yeah thanks for letting us use it," said Bridget.

"You're welcome, can play now?" Number 3 asked.

In Number 2's room, he was showing Beatie and Benny some of his creations.

"This very cool Number 2," said Beatie.

"Thank you Beatie," said Number 2.

"My dad is a scientist and Beatie's Mom is a scientist," Benny explained.

"Really, did they create you?" Number 2 asked.

"My Mommy created my brother's after she married daddy she created me" Beatie explained

"My daddy created my sisters after he married my mommy he created me," Benny explained.

"What do you think you'll be when you grow up?" Number 2 asked.

"Vets, we can talk to animals," said Beatie.

"And we love animals too," Benny added.

"Oh, well I like you guys," Number 2 replied.

"We like you too," Beatie and Benny both said.

The girls and the boys all had a great time.

* * *

Mojo Jojo was outside with a telescope watching the inside of the the tree house.

"Ah The PowerPuff punks have new friends, I wonder if there are some evil kids around here I can make a plan with," Mojo said to himself.

Mojo saw a big white house, it looked like someone who lives there is rich.

"I'll try that house," Mojo replied.

Mojo went to the big house, he rang the door bell; five kids answered it, all of them had blue eyes, the boys had dark blue suits with bow ties, while the two girls had white dress with light blue stripes on. One kid was an African American who was wearing a football helmet, the other boy had brown hair which was covering his eyes, the other boy had blond hair, one of the girls had dark brown hair that was stuck up in braids and wore glasses, the last girl had light brown hair with a pink hair bow.

"Hello Mr. Monkey, we're The Delightful Children From Down The Lane you must be an evil monkey," the kids greeted him at the same time.

"Of course I am, I'm Mojo Jojo the enemy of The PowerPuff Girls and The PowerPuff Boys, do you have enemies?" Mojo asked.

"Yes they are called The Kids Next Door they live in that dumb tree house who are these Power Puffs?" TDCFDTL asked.

"They are super powered pipsqueaks who are superheroes with super powers they're teaming up with The Kids Next Door," Mojo explained.

"Mojo Jojo sir we can help you destroy those PowerPuff wimps," TDCFDTL replied.

"And I can help you destroy The Kids Next Dumb Heads we'll work together," Mojo offered.

"It's a deal sir," TDCFDTL agreed.

"Good, I like you kids you're as evil as me," Mojo complimented.

"Thanks Mojo Jojo," TDCFDTL said.

Mojo and The Delightful Children From The Lane all laughed wickedly. Mojo has worked with children before but they certainly weren't like these children at all. These children weren't just snooty and creepy they were quite evil. Princess was spoiled and rotten while The Rowdy Ruff Boys were trouble making kids, but he wished there were children like this, and with their help there is no way The PowerPuffs will stand against him, not even children who are secret agents.

* * *

In the tree house the Computer went on.

"Emergency! Kid Next Door, PowerPuff Kids Battle Stations!" Number 1 yelled.

Everyone got suited up and hurried to the flying machine. They found The Delightful Children From Down The Lane and Mojo Jojo inside giant robots in the park.

"It's The Delightful Children From Down The Lane and some ugly hairy monkey!" Number 2 pointed out.

"It's Mojo Jojo," Burnner replied.

"Our Number one enemy," Binky explained.

"And number three villain Beatie and Benny are scared of," Booster added.

"Eww and he has green skin too," Number 3 said in disgust.

"That's right my dear, hello PowerPuff runts I see you have friends with you, so do I," Mojo explained.

"Hello Kids Next Door long time no see," TDCFDTL greeted.

"Enough talk let's fight The Delightful dorks!" Number 4 challenged.

"And Mojo Jojo, is everyone ready?" Blossom asked.

Everyone nodded, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane and Mojo Jojo got out of their giant robots; first The Kids Next Door started fighting The Delightful Children From Down The Lane and The Power Puffs were fighting Mojo.

"Ha there's nothing you can do to stop us PowerPuff pests," Mojo mocked.

"Oh yes we can," said Baxter.

"Our Powers and our friends," said Buttercup.

"You can't beat us this time Kids Next Dummies," TCFDTL commented.

"No one says that to me!" Number 4 said in anger.

"We've beaten you before and we will again," Number 5 added.

The PowerPUffs and the Kids Next Door switched in their positions.

"Wow You kids are quick, but not quick enough," Mojo replied.

"Whatever Monkey breath," Number 1 shot back.

"Get ready to get beaten by the Kids Next Door," Number 2 added.

"For five year olds you are clever but not as clever as we are," TCFDTL commented.

"Yeah right Delightful dorks," Boomy shot back.

"Get ready to be beaten up by us," said Bubbles.

"Can we fight them together now?" Number 3 asked.

"Sure we'll also use our powers," said Beauster.

"Yeah let's beat them," Beauty suggested.

The PowerPuffs used their super powers on The Delightful Children From Down The Lane and Mojo, the Kids Next Door used their weapons on Mojo and The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. After the enemies were beaten The PowerPuffs called the Townsville police.

* * *

"I'll be back and next time I'll beat you PowerPuff brats and those other brats," Mojo threatened.

The police took Mojo away.

"Thanks for helping us beat our foes," said Number 1.

"You're welcome," said Buster.

"It was a pleasure to meet you guys," said Banners.

"But we have to go now," said Bam-bam.

"We'll see each other again," said Bamby, "we enjoyed our visit," said Blaster.

"Yeah, you know those kids sounded like zombies," Bliss commented.

"Yeah and I liked using our super powers on them and Mojo," Benster said.

"Before we leave we'll say bye," Bloomy suggested.

"Right we'll say bye to the ones we get along with first," Bridger added.

"Then we'll say bye to all of them," Bridget replied.

"Then we'll leave," Beatie finished.

"Well come on what are we waiting for let's just do it," Benny suggested.

"Bye Number 5," Burnner and Binky both said.

"Bye cool Puffs," Number 5 said.

"Bye Number 4," the tough Puffs all said.

"Bye tough Puffs," said Number 4.

"Bye Number 1," the smart Puffs all said.

"Bye smart Puffs," said Number 1.

"Bye Number 3," the sweet Puffs all said.

"Bye sweet Puffs," said Number 3.

"Bye Number 2," said Beatie and Benny.

"Bye cutie pies," said Number 2.

"Bye Kids Next Door," the PowerPuffs all said.

"Bye PowerPuff Kids," the KND all said.

The PowerPuffs flew back home.

* * *

 **That's the end of that story. I hope you enjoyed it. Next will be where our heroes meet characters from Poke'mon (the one where it's just 150 of them).**


End file.
